


A Night In

by Wingstar102



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dealer's Choice Entry, F/M, Gen, Humor, Muse Is Insane, Pairing Is A Side Dish, Phone Call Shenanigans, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingstar102/pseuds/Wingstar102
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch should know better than to answer the phone when he's busy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Round 3 Dealer's Choice Challenge at Chit Chat on Author's Corner.

He should have known. Jessica had taken his son for the night, Penelope had looked absolutely ravishing, dinner was perfect… He just couldn't wait, so he had dragged Penelope into his bedroom. Had flung her onto her back after lustily ripping at each other's clothes. Buried himself balls deep in that sopping, tight, _hot_ …

And his cell rang.

Figures.

Still, even though Penelope gave him a look that clearly stated _you answer that and I'll superglue your cock to your stomach_ , he answered it when JJ's name flashed on the screen.

"Hotchner."

"Busy? Because I need ten minutes of your time."

Hotch almost threw his phone against the wall. "Kind of." He sounded out of breath and he knew it. Also knew, if Penelope's glare was anything to go by, the longer he talked to JJ, greater the chance of her killing him out of frustration. "I'm, umm, I'm picking up Jack's comic books."

JJ's, "Oh, good, so you do have a few minutes," was not a surprise. Penelope's cackle was, and he shifted just enough to put a hand over her mouth. Made him ache, no matter how little he moved, especially with Penelope laughing and shifting around on him. Maddening! Almost missed that his friend was still talking.

"-Yeah, I called Reid first, but he had no idea either. Started rambling off statistics about the _junk applications in the programs_ and I couldn't really follow what he was saying after that. To think, I'm just looking for the same program!"

"Wait, what?"

"The program you guys always used for editing home videos on your computer! Aren't you paying attention?"

"Program?" He groaned and panted as Penelope laughed harder, making her tighten around him.

JJ sounded downright scandalized when she stated, "You're not picking up Jack's things are you."

"No."

He could practically hear her blush over the phone. "Aaron Hotchner! I can't believe you would actually answer the phone while you're-! Gah! Now I have to bleach my brain!"

Laughing, Hotch tossed his phone to the floor and gleefully went back to the task at hand…

Pounding Penelope through the mattress.

  
~~~

End.


End file.
